


The Time We Share

by Cherin



Category: Duelist of Roses, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Henry is not an oc, M/M, Probable oneshot, Puzzleshipping, Yami is a nervous mess, Yugi starts out as an extreme introvert, but there's cute fluff XD, he's from the duelist of roses game, it's a wonderful life in the day or Atemu Yami sennen, not an actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherin/pseuds/Cherin
Summary: The hardships of trying to get into a relation can be quite troublesome.





	

Atemu Yami Sennen loves his neighbour. More than anything in the whole world. And Yugi tries to show he appreciates Yami, but he’s… Different. Yugi refuses to leave his house most of the time. Hires Yami to keep the shop open, lets him live in the house next door -because apparently Yugi could afford 2 houses- and he doesn’t need to pay rent for it, because apparently Yugi can manage on the incoming money from the shop alone with Yami leeching off on him.

 

Most of the time Yugi eats with him, reading a book. If not a book, there were always the psp or the 3ds he rolled around with, wrapped in a blanket like a weird burrito, or programming and fixing some codes for the games that Kaiba-corp sells. Don’t ask Yami how Yugi got in league to be asked by a company to fix bugs, even he didn’t know that one. Frankly, he never bothered to ask either.

 

Yugi sells the games in his shop then later on. It’s all a nice and perfect circle. A style of life Yugi likes to keep it at. 

 

Yugi’s best friend was Jounouchi. Jou, or Joey for short. Yugi liked his company since he was a good talker, and Yugi himself was an even better listener. 

 

“No beef,” Yugi says when he picks up the car’s keys, his voice barely hearable over the clinging of said keys. “No beef,” Yamo repeats with a chuckle. “Can’t forget about your medication though,” He reminds Yugi. The latter curses and Yami pulls a brow. “Words.” 

 

Yugi searches for his shoes and doesn’t even bother to tie them up when he finds them. Yami sighs and lets him be. He’s obviously not having such a good day. Puffy eyes, red nose and rosy cheeks might’ve indicated a cold or a flu. “‘M fine,” Yugi assures him when he keeps staring at Yugi. Sighing again, Yami starts up the car.

 

Diabetes. Yami doesn’t know much of it, and internet didn’t really help either. All the information just added up to more of his confusion, so he let it be. Yugi was a smart little guy.

He could ask Yugi about it, probably...

 

“Just drive,” Yugi tells, seeing he was lost in thought yet again. He wanted to hurry, which still surprised Yami. Yugi barely ever leaves his house. Then again, the sooner it was over, the sooner Yugi could get back home.

 

He smiles and drives the car onto the road, eyeing Yugi again. Yugi doesn’t like when he does that and raises his book a little higher. A new book, Yami knows. 

 

“Little women?” He observes.

“Eyes on the road, Yami,” Yugi doesn’t even look up as he sips his coffee. 

“Right,” Yami stifles a sigh.

* * *

 

Christmas is coming. Christmas is coming. Christmas is coming. 

“Yami... it’s only August.”

“R-Right…”

* * *

“I… I don’t know what to say…” He tells Yugi confused.

“Not too much,” Yugi smiles, “Or rather nothing at all. Just take on the job and pay 300 in cash for the house each month.”

It had been a while since Yugi spoke that much to him in one moment. “He’ll pay better than I am.” Yugi tells him. 

“Wait but what about the shop?” Yami asks concerned. Yugi shrugged. He’d manage.

 

Despite working for a millionaire now, not much had changed. He still did Yugi’s errands such as getting food, while Yugi cooked for him. He denies that Yugi is right about everything. He  _ did  _ get a better salary from working at Kaiba Corp.

But that doesn’t mean he enjoys working as a secretary for Kaibacorp. 

 

“You know,” He tells his boss one day as they share a coffee break together, “For years I used to think your name was written with a ‘c’ at the front.”

Kaiba was about to scoff, but then confusion plays its part on his face. “Ah? Why’s that?” He fingers his half-empty coffee cup before looking up at Yami and his half-full one. Really, what’s the difference?

“Mostly because of the logo really,” Yami shrugs. Kaiba laughs. 

“Hah! Not even my ego is big enough to pull off a stunt like that!” It sounded more like a scolding he had gotten.

“It just came to mind…” Yami defends. Now his cup was half-empty too…

 

It’s another month before Yami stops some thugs from kidnapping Mokuba and gets a promotion, is assigned to special fighting lessons four times a week, the other times he goes to the gym to keep up with what he’s learned. Yugi says he looks ripped. His exact words. Made Yami feel all giddy inside. Yugi doesn’t wanna sound weird however, so he mentions it briefly and never talks about it again. And Yami has a nasty habit of overthinking certain matters.

 

* * *

Christmas is near, Christmas is near.

“Well, I want to have a lot of presents for christmas this year! Like a ps4!” 

“Mokuba you have a ps3.”

“But I wanna play games on the ps4 toooooo!!! And we can play together! Come on big brother!!!”

“Fine.”

“Yaaaayy!”

“Heheh…”

* * *

People have already hung up some lights and the like. Come on, Halloween hasn’t even passed yet. He rolls his eyes at the ten-thousandth old lady he sees putting out a snowman or deer. He didn’t care. Then again, it’s not like he got much trick or treaters last year. Or the years before actually. This year he stays home that night. Or, that was the plan. 

He opens the door to Yugi, who’s got paint on his face, making it look like a very realistic skull with purple eyes, and a reaper cloak. He’s holding a scythe too… Yami wondered where he got that…

 

Yugi doesn’t say much, drags him into the car and they end up at Kaiba’s party. Or actually, Mokuba’s halloween party. The reason why trick-or-treating has been dwindling in the streets.

Yugi brought him to do most of the talking. Although Yami did see him talk with Kaiba. They all had fun. Yami never knew Yugi was cousins to the two Kaibas. A nice round circle indeed.

 

Yugi eventually floored himself with eating too much candy, needed an ambulance in the end. He hadn’t taken his insulin that night. Forgotten to, since Yami most of the time reminded him about it. 

 

After that, Yami’s assigned to work for the late hours. Taking care of Yugi again during the day, like before, but he’s so tired… Yugi’s concerned, says he looks like shit. He says he’s alright, but really, he’s not. This upsets Yugi. 

 

His ex-boss confronts his boss. 

 

They’re all surprised when shouting is heard from within the office. 

 

Even Yugi.

 

Kaiba came out of the office a little pale. Yami wasn’t sure what Yugi had said, but Yugi looked red from frustration. 

 

After that day, he gets a partner to help him out and take over his job. Sometimes they’re on guard duty together when the big boss isn’t around. His name is Otogi Ryuuji or something. 

Requested people called him Duke.

 

Yugi’s been jumping over the fences of his garden lately. Refused to use the front doors because he’d have to face the streets. 

Came to check up on Yami more often. How sweet. And Yami could only smile and look into those purple orbs of his neighbour. 

 

“What?” Yugi pushes him aside and steals his milk. He shakes his head and continues to smile stupidly. 

“How have you been lately?” He asks. Yugi shrugs. “You know. This and that.”

 

Yami sighs. “There something you’ve been meaning to tell me Yami?” 

Yugi was a mind-reader of sorts. He could see things others couldn’t.  

 

“Well… Sort of…” He admits softly. He was going to handle this as any adult, and not some unsure teenage boy. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while now Yugi, and I was wondering if you’d like to give it a try.”

Yugi looks surprised. He had not expected this. 

 

“It Yami?” He asks, almost teasingly, but genuine confusion was also in the mix.

“Nevermind,” He leaves the kitchen and goes outside to get a smoke. Yugi follows him outside, wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket he stole from Yami. 

 

“Didn’t mean to make you mad,” Yugi tells him. “Not mad Yugi.”

“Not at me anyway.”

 

They stand awkwardly for a few moments. Until Yugi grabs his hand and pulls him into the burrito cave. 

 

So Yugi is weird and not adult. They never became a thing.   
  


Yami prevails with his work and Yugi tries to survive the day, his only task; getting to the mailbox and make it back inside safely. Yami told him he’d empty the mailbox for him but the shorter refused, saying he would be late for work otherwise. And Kaiba did not like tardiness.

 

He was a hypocrite on that subject however, as he was always a tad late himself. Fashionably late. Apparently that was different.

 

Sometimes Yami was called to guard the doors to a meeting room. 

 

Some time passed as all things began to fall into place, and the year slowly came to an end, Yami began wondering what he could get everyone. For Kaiba, a bottle of the most chic and lovely wine in existence, provided by his brother, Henry, who lived all the way in France and had an orchard there.

 

For Mokuba… That was a hard one. He was sure Kaiba was going to give him the ps4 he wanted. So why not a ps4 game? He’s sure Yugi knew a good game for the little tyke.

And lastly but not least, Yugi himself…

What would you get someone who sits alone all day, shy from people? One who had all the books and games he wanted, did not care for classy things… Wine nor gold…

 

He was lonely. Yami wasn’t always around anymore. And he came crawling more and more towards Yami as time passed on. Lonely, but also not seeking for attention.

A companion. One that rather doesn’t talk too much. Or rather not at all.

 

Yami smiled. He was going to do something stupid. He knew he was.

 

“Do you want to go look?” Yami asks. It’s Christmas eve. Finally.

As always, it’s Yugi’s only time of year he decorates the outside of his house. And what a spectacle it is. None of the houses around can compete with it. Then again he borrowed some of Yami’s stuff, but Yami wasn’t into doing that sort of thing anyway.

“Sure. Let’s head for the top of the hill before anyone else gets there,” Yugi shrugs. Even his puffy clothes make him look like a weird burrito. 

 

“I hope they haven’t started yet,” Yugi mentions. He knew just how much Yami loved watching the bonfire more than anyone.

 

Some called it ‘The Fire of Joy’, others said it was the light to guide the Christmas Spirit along its way. None could deny it’s beauty. Flames licking the wood of a pine-tree, the scent of burning wood in the air. Despite the cold snow and the breezy wind almost pushing him and Yugi off the edge of the cliff, or top of the hill, as Yugi prefered to call it, he enjoyed it. And so did Yugi. 

 

“So what did you get everyone this year?” Yugi asks curiously. Yami laughed. 

“The usual for Joey and his sister, a wine for Seto and as you helped me with it, a game for Mokuba.”

“Wait till your boss hears you calling him by his first name!” Yugi giggles. He doesn’t do that enough. Yami savours the moment. “Yes, well, he’s been seeking out my company just as much as his little brother’s. Guess I’m the employee for the year until he finds a new one.”

Yugi bumps his arm, “Don’t think poorly of my cousin like that!” He laughs only harder and Yami joins him. He had almost forgotten the two were related. “Alright alright. I’ll try to be nice to him.”

 

Last year, they stayed until the fire had died out for already a long time. But this year, Yami was in a little hurry. “You want to leave already?” Yugi seems surprised at this. 

“Well, let’s just say your gift is waiting for you…” Yami says almost mysteriously, but Yugi’s onto him. “Wha-? Tell me!? What did you get me?” 

 

“You have to wait inside your house while I’m going to get it, ok?” 

Yugi pouts, before pulling his lips into a smirk. “Is it some new game station you got me? Like what, an X-BOX?” Yugi asks excitedly. Oh dear, he was hoping for an X-BOX. Yami coughed awkwardly. “You’ll see,” He says again, watching Yugi slink away into his home. 

 

Yami rushes into his own and finds the present on his bed where he left it, carefully put it in a nicely decorated gift box with a removable lid.

 

Keeping it upright, he slowly walked into Yugi’s house. 

“Wait,” Yugi demands as Yami puts it down before him, next to the Christmas tree they sat. The snow settled in their now joined gardens made it look like a fairytale-painting.

“You had your present last, last Christmas… So…” Yugi shuffled closer, leaning in. Yami leaned away a little. 

 

Yugi kept advancing on him, so he stopped the older by pushing his shoulders back. “You wish to kiss me?” 

“Yes,” Yugi assured. “I got tired of giving you cards with silly texts about how thankful I am for helping me so… I decided to show you instead.” He had no time to respond as Yugi closes the distance between them, and he couldn’t feel happier in his life.

He savours each moment after the other, until a small scratching noise brought him back to his senses.

 

“Do you want to see yours now?” He asks softly to Yugi.

“Of course!” Yugi smiles as he hands over the cylindrical box. The lid opens on its own, a grey paw sticking out of it.

“You… Got me a kitten…” He gasped.

“It appears to be I have.”

“I can’t believe you.”

 

Timaeus. He was a lean, elegant, grey cat, with vivid green eyes. Yugi loved him. That was an understatement. And Yugi didn’t have to feel alone anymore. 

 

“Atemu this is your new partner, Bakura,” Seto tells him one day, presenting a lad who is the total opposite of Otogi. White-haired, with a mean attitude, and all his jokes are pinned around Yami. A rivalry between the two is born that first moment, but it’s far worse than the one between Yami and his boss. This guy wants to be the boss’s new favorite employee. Yami doesn’t trust him one bit. 

 

“Drop dead.”

“Do it yourself.”

 

The fool didn’t even do his job right. He didn’t care if Mokuba strayed away too far from them, seemed lax about everything and whatnot but… He had a knife. The KC logo was engraved into the sheath of the dagger.

 

Mokuba trips and slides down a muddy slope. Yami gets him out. Bakura couldn’t risk muddying his hair.

Yugi giggles as he arrives in a muddy suit back home, to clean himself, on Kaiba’s orders. His neighbour and his cat come over to prepare him a bath. Timaeus jumps into the water before Yami can. The kitten meows excitedly as Yugi gets him out.

 

Yami decides to shower instead. It’s quicker anyway. 

 

“What’s for dinner?” Yugi asks, looking into Yami’s grocery bags.

“Thought stew would be nice,” Yami sighs. Yugi wonders what’s wrong. Despite their shared experience of a kiss, they did not get together. Well… They were slowly getting the hang of it.

 

He sits down in the sofa and scratches the Russian Blue’s cheeks as it purred. 

 

The lad wonders how he managed to grow so much in just a month. 

 

“Hey so how’s work coming along?” Yugi asks.

“Well, Bakura’s in any case very friendly,” His voice drips in sarcasm.

“Uhoh... “ Yugi frowns. 

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll just be a pest until a new one comes along…” He doesn’t even know what happened to Otogi...

He didn’t get a call, or a text from the guy, nor had Kaiba told him what happened. 

He wonders what happened to him…

 

Until Bakura one day speaks up.

“You know that friend of yours is a spy, right?”

“Who, Duke?” Yami still asks, despite it all. 

“Yeah. Came here to spy on Kaiba’s company. That friendship you had with him meant nothing to him.”

Yami didn’t respond. The only one he could trust was Yugi.

 

He was blind. Yugi told him so.

 

“You’re getting a new job,” Kaiba tells him one day as he’s at the lobby. He follows his boss into the office and sits down in the chair nervously. 

“You’re going to come with me on a business trip.”

“What about Yugi?” 

“What about him?” 

“I cannot leave him here alone!”

“Sure you can. Just get on the plane and-” 

“Kaiba!” He silences his boss. Not as the employee, but as his cousin’s friend. He’s worried about Yugi, and he would rather quit his job than leave Yugi to his own devices.

 

Of course Kaiba knows this. And smiles. “Yugi has another friend to take care of him, don’t you worry. If you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask Bakura about Ryou?”

He’s excused out of the office without further notice and trudges off to the whitette.

 

“Ryou? He’s my brother. What about him?” 

Yami explains his dilemma. 

“Oh, yeah, he’s the runt’s game-partner. He didn’t tell you?” 

Yami blinks. Yugi knows Bakura? And Ryou?

“You’re kidding me right? He talks about you all the time!” Bakura seems angry so Yami decides to leave, a ranting Bakura not noticing he slinks away unnoticably.

 

He gets home to Yugi and, who he guesses is, Ryou, wrapped up in a blanket, his floor covered with drawings and notes.

 

“Uh…”

 

Why were they in his house?

 

“Sorry for the mess, we’ll clean up in a sec!”

  
Yami doesn’t doubt it one bit. Yugi is a neatfreak after all.

He crouches down and takes a look at the drawings. Looks like… Character designs… Were they making a game together?

 

Yami asks Yugi about his dilemma.

“I’ll be fine Yami. Ryou’s a very good friend. He came back just a few weeks ago. We didn’t get time to get time to catch up, did we Ryou?” Yugi giggles.

“Yup!” Ryou agrees. He was nice, Yami guessed. But he could see what was going on between him and Yugi…

And Yami rather not interrupt…

 

He packs his things, a little picture of him and Yugi included, from the halloween party.

 

Nothing much more other than a book Yugi recommended and his clothes and a toothbrush. Oh, and of course his hairbrush.

 

Yami’s never been in a plane before. He doesn’t get it when Kaiba asks him to sit next to him at a table. Doesn’t quite get why they’re sharing an exquisite champagne. He never knew Kaiba had so much to talk about. He seemed very distant and reserved to Yami, if he had to be honest. Yet they talk about all kinds of things. Yugi. Bakura being a pain in the ass. Mokuba being a good kid. Economy.

 

“Heard from Yugi he kissed you. Is it true?”

“We’re not together,” Yami avoids the question. 

“Ah…” Kaiba seems too interested in this topic. “Why not?”

Yami doesn’t know. Maybe Yugi wasn’t gay. Or at least not for Yami.

 

Kaiba seems amused. Yami doesn’t feel too well. He excuses himself and hangs over the toilet the rest of the flight, until he faints. When Yami stays away for too long, Kaiba decides to check and finds him with the mess he’s made.

 

They need to stop the flight in France and send him to a hospital. 

 

Henry gets a phone call about his brother being in a hospital in France and rushes over at once. Kaiba mistakes him as Yami for a moment.

 

A doctor comes by and tells them Yami might have motion sickness. Probably forgot to take his pills before the flight. Henry doesn’t know anything about this though.  

He gets to check up on Yami first, because he’s family.   
Kaiba is not. So he had to wait till the next day.

 

“What happened back there?”

Yami shrugs. He doesn’t feel comfortable like this. He wants to go back home. God he was weak. How he wished to have a stronger mind.

“Well, I’ve decided to leave you here in your brother’s care until I’m done with my trip and pick you back up. Unless you want to stay…”

Yami looks at his twin yet doesn’t respond. He couldn’t make such a choice. He shouldn’t have come…

He gets a call from Yugi who, somehow, understands his dilemma. Yugi tells him it’s going to be alright. Says he should stay a few weeks with his brother, enjoy France, bring some souvenirs. Convince Henry to come with him to Japan… which he did.

 

“C’est quoi cela? Ill se gôute superbe!”

“That’s soy sauce, Henry,” Yami tells him. “Care to try the sesame-sauce with chicken?”

“Bring it on!” Henry joked.

Yugi was eyeing them suspiciously. He cleared his throat, making both boys look up. Both mouths full of food, looking stupidly at Yugi. He looked between them. He was unable to distinguish Yami from Henry. 

 

“What?” He suddenly asked as they kept staring.

 

It wasn’t as if he was envious or anything… 

 

It comes to Yugi’s attention that Henry is as straight as Yami is: not at all.

And it came to Yugi’s attention even more that Henry might just be hinting at him. Yugi wasn’t sure what to do with that. He had both of these two beautiful men falling for him, but he couldn’t figure out why.

 

And he still couldn’t give in to one of them. He couldn’t bare the possibility of having to go to a diner or anything fancy like that.

Oh that would just go splendid.

He didn’t have anything to wear either so while his date would be shining and radiating fabulousness, he would stand there in his training-shorts and sweater.

 

Maybe it was time to see an old friend…

 

Sure Tea might not be the most favorite person Yugi hung around with, but even if their natures often clashed, it never meant they weren’t friends.

“You need clothes?”

“Yeah, neat ones. You know… When people go to dates and chique diners and all that.”

“Having big plans Yugi?” She teased him. He smiled back. “Well, lets just say I have too many options to choose from.”   
“You never go out. How can you have any ‘options’, Yugi?”

 

Yugi gets home with a really nice outfit, and Henry sitting on his very sleepy brother, drawing with a marker on his twin’s face. Apparently they both got drunk and Yami knocked himself out. Henry offers to take Yugi to France, see Paris, and the orchard. 

 

It’s a big question, but Yugi would love to see more of the world.

Yami doesn’t like it one bit when he wakes up alone. Nor the scribbles on his face.

‘Taken Yugi to France. Bring him back in two weeks.’

 

He feels sick again. Very sick. Something is horribly wrong and he’s able to call Kaiba when he suddenly abandons the phone to throw his stomach out in the toilet.

 

He drank too much and had stressed. For a second time Kaiba finds him passed out, lying in the mess he made.

 

He tells himself Yugi will come back. He hopes… 

Yugi sends him a lot of pictures. One of them included Yugi and Henry smooching in front of the Eiffel tower. 

He sighs as Tim meows at him. He was probably worried about Yugi too…

 

When Yugi came home, he was mad. Very mad. It had been four weeks! 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I was busy planning something out ok?” Yugi asks, irritated as Yami drove away from the airport. His hands clench around the steering wheel. “You kissed him.” He fixed his eyes on the road.

“Is this about the picture?”

“Yes.”

“It was you.” 

 

He frowned, glanced to Yugi for a moment. “What?”

“I took one at Newyear’s Eve, remember? I photoshopped that onto the picture i took of the Eiffel tower…”

 

Yami gulped. 

“Hey,  I’m sorry, ok?”

“S-So what did you do in France? Was it fun?”

“Yes! It was! I brought something for you!”

“R-Really?” Yami asked, smiling a little. Yugi had… Changed. 

“You’ll have to wait though!” Yugi winked. Yami nodded. He could wait. For now, he was going to enjoy Yugi’s company. 

 

“So Henry told me he wanted to have an affair’ with me- but I sorta let him down gently- So we met this other person, Jeu, and this is gonna sound really funny, but he looks sort of like me? But not really? And so Henry fell in love with him- Have I told you about Henry’s friends? You’d love to meet them! They are so funny!”

 

Yami sighed with a smile as he listened to Yugi. Life was turning around again. His hand pulled Yugi closer, their lips touching slightly before he locked them into a kiss. The honk of a car made him look up and steer to the right very suddenly, before he rode of the road, standing still. He laughed. Yugi laughed.

“Let’s be a thing.”

Yugi giggled. “Yes!”


End file.
